Sakurai Minami
__FORCETOC__ Sakurai Minami (桜井水波) is a Second-Generation Sakura Series constructed by the Yotsuba Family. She first appeared in Volume 8: Reminiscence Chapter of the light novel series as one of the servants in the Yotsuba household. Her next appearance is at the end of the Volume 11, where she was sent to the Shiba siblings' house as a live-in maid. In the chapters of "Double Seven" — its timeline covers the start of the Shiba siblings' second year in First High School — Minami enrolls at First High School as a freshman and is introduced as the siblings' cousin to disguise her real identity as Miyuki's other Guardian. Minami's appearance is said to be perfectly identical to her genetic aunt, Sakurai Honami. Minami is dedicated and loyal in her duty as a Guardian for the Yotsuba. She is polite to all, but can't hide her emotions well when she wants to. She also seems to be displeased with the thought and notion of being Shiba Tatsuya's other little sister. Despite the warm affection and treatment the Shiba siblings give Minami by treating her not as a tool by as a normal human being, she seems resistant to this and sticks to her trained behavior and traditional manner as a tool to be used by the Yotsuba. She is critical and unmerciful in her thinking of others, as seen when asked on her opinion of Shippou Takuma by Tatsuya. It's been shown that Kuroba Fumiya appears to have problems in interacting with her. She is the daughter of the woman who shares the same genes as Sakurai Honami. With that, she belongs to the Sakura Series and will serve as a Guardian for the Yostuba. Both of her parents were Augmented and are now deceased. After they died, she moved into the Yotsuba main house where she served as a maid. She is Shiba Miyuki's other Guardian, so therefore she attends First High School as a First Year Course 1 student in order to fulfill her Guardian duties at all times. She was assigned to this post by Yotsuba Maya as an additional layer of protection against some possible moment in the future where havoc and destruction would occur. Magical Abilities As part of the Sakura Series, her speciality lies in defensive magic against powerful object and heat based attacks. Her potential is said to be on par with the Saegusa Twins, therefore possessing abilities on par with Ten Masters Clan members. Since Minami is an indirect descendant of Sakurai Honami, it can be assumed (based on the universally accepted fact that later generations tend to be stronger then the previous ones) that Minami is just as skilled or perhaps even more then her predecessor, who was said to be highly gifted even among the Sakura Series. Her great skill and talent in magic can easily be acknowledged by the fact that she was entrusted with the protection of one of the prospective candidates to be the next head of the Yotsuba Clan as her Guardian. The Shiba siblings even speculated that Minami could have been the Freshman Representative, if she didn't hold back on the technical portion of the entrance exam. It should be noted though that the Shiba siblings probably weren't aware that Minami had to be brainwashed for three weeks with the necessary knowledge to pass the written portion of the exam. Minami is highly skilled in using defensive magic, being able to deflect mutiple rockets from a distance and countless bullets being fired at her at close range without any trouble. Her magic power and heatproof barriers are first class in terms of invocation speed and scale of the Magic sequence. Guarding As a Guardian for the Yotsuba Clan, Minami is highly trained in bodyguarding VIPs and taking down enemies targeting her Yotsuba masters. However, she isn't a perfectionist when performing her duty, as she does makes mistakes time to time because of her young age and lack of experience in the real field. Category:Characters Category:Guardian Category:First High School Category:Ninendo Category:Blooms Category:Magicians Category:Yotsuba Category:Japan Category:Number Family System